


Mind Your Wishes

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Hounds of Grey [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: All The Wardens, Every Warden, Every Warden Ever, Gen, Pre-Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alistair asked for a Command, this hadn't been what he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I found a prompt for "Every Warden Ever". It spawned this. I've been sitting on it a while.
> 
> The idea was to write a fic about what happened if All Your Wardens were recruited At The Same Time. Cue massive Joining.

There are fourteen of them, not even counting Daveth and Jory, and four of them are magi. Alistair stares at the amassed collection of misfit elves, humans and dwarves and then turns his attention to a patiently-amused Duncan. Who looks, Alistair decides in annoyance, far too pleased with himself at Alistair's plight. “What did you _do_?”

If anything, his plaintive hiss of a whine makes Duncan smile a bit wider. “You said you wanted a command of your own.”

But sixteen of them? And if it were like Alistair's Joining, most of them were even likely to live through it, but... “Where did you even find them?”

“All I had to do was look.”

Alistair looks, too, taking them into his sights again. Andraste's mercy, half of them looked like siblings. Must have been, with the way they paired off like they did, watching the others around them warily like some kicked Mabari pups. Daveth and Jory have only a little bit of trouble finding a niche to sit with; Jory had eased over to settle next to two proud-faced siblings, the heraldry of Cousland making them Freja, the middle child, and her brother Aeric, who looked far more like Alistair and Cailan than he did Fergus or Freja either one.

Which wasn't a punch in the gut at all, really, but he might have felt better if he didn't think that Duncan hadn't noticed the similarities, too. A little warning might have been nice. No, really, thanks Duncan.

And there was Daveth, discussing shop with two sharp-eyed city elves. Or the elder, at least. They both looked like they wanted to be anywhere else, bristling at the edges. He wondered how he would ever keep their names straight. Speaking of.... “Do you even know all their names?”

“Of course I do.” Duncan was still smiling at him. Alistair resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. “Best you go get them started though. We need those treaties. The Darkspawn horde wont wait for us forever.”

He thought his smile might break his face. “...yes sir.”

“And Alistair?”

“Yes?” _Maker, say you'll take them off my hands._

No such luck.

“Make sure they don't kill each other, wont you?”

_Arrrgh._


End file.
